Turntables find use in various fields. For example, consider a media player such as a record player where a disc embodied with information rotates with respect to a media reader head. In such an example, circuitry may render the information, for example, as audio via one or more speakers. Various equipment, technologies, techniques, etc., are described herein that pertain to media players (e.g., media controllers, etc.) and associated equipment and techniques that can include turntables, etc.